A Sparkling Spotlight
by Sherri3555
Summary: Jack is performing in a play and what's this? The Hoods are getting a bit jelly? (Jack/Hayden/Hunter) For Takara Phoenix's OC contest. Slash, cursing and smut talk. (No actual smut!)


**{8/31/15 EDIT: Did a major update to this story. I apologize to those who read this story before this update and that you had to deal with my really crappy writing. Characters will still be kinda OOC but at least the story is better then before, although my grammar is still bad.}**

 **I see: (Just to let you know in case you question some of their actions)**  
 **Hayden - a responsible and awkward sibling who keeps Hunter in check. Although, it's kinda in his nature to prank people along side with his dear brother. The seke (middle) of the threesome.**  
 **Hunter - a care-free person who don't give a damn about anything. Besides pranks and his two lovers, of course. Tends to be jealous sometimes, a clingy person and a flirt (to his lovers). The seme (top) of the threesome.**  
 **Jack - the loving, stubborn and kawaii boy. He doesn't like being treated like a child, but loves the affection. As the mascot, he does love playing pranks with his two lovers. He's like a tsudere, I believe. The uke (bottom) of the threesome.**  
 **Claire - kinda like a mixture of Leo and Annabeth. Care-free, totally stubborn and a hyperactive girl. She's a great friend who tends to lead Jack into troublesome/embarrassing activities. The "I don't care, you're gonna do it" person of the story. I like to think that she was the one who helped Jack when he realized his sexuality, ya know?**

 **Yeah, I also kinda excluded some characters. And by some, I mean a lot.**

* * *

/1 - Present Time (About ten minutes after the show) \

There is a fine line between love and hate, and Jack was tipping over to hate.

Here he was in his dressing room, tied up to his chair and dressed in a silky white dress. Hunter and Hayden were also there, watching him glare at them. If Jack wasn't tied to the chair, he would've called his fathers, and that wouldn't be so good for the twins.

Hunter chuckled to break the tense silence. His famous smirk was shining at Jack's direction as he started to explain. "Well Jack, you may be wondering why you're tied up and why the door is closed right now."

"You think?"

"Shush, no interrupting! Now, a specific person named Bryce has been looking at you lately and trying to seduce you, in which I'm sure you already know. Yet you did nothing to prevent this from happening, as he still continues to look at you that way."

"N-No! I really did-" Hayden patted Jack on the head, a bit harder than necessary. Jack tried to squirm and found that the ropes were more loose. Loose enough to not make marks, yet still tight enough to keep Jack sitting down. Jack secretly smiled, for that no matter what the situation at hand is, they still really care about his well-being. Now if they could just let him go . . .

"No interrupting Jackie," Hayden whispered soothingly, sending a chill down Jack's spine. Jack whimpered. He hated being told to be silent, a trait he might've earned from his father. Yet it felt good when Hayden and Hunter did it, just like how Nico would stay silent if it was for Percy.

"As I was saying, this dick head has been flirting with you. So I think it's time for us to 'make love'," Hunter said before glancing at Jack. "If you'd like to, of course."

This time, it was Hayden's turn to glare at him. "Hunter! I told you that we are not doing this! He's way too young!"

"He's sixteen!"

"And we're twenty!"

"I want it, as long as you have condoms," Jack said, interrupting their argument. He wasn't a child anymore, and as long as they were using condoms, it shouldn't be wrong. Right?

Hayden just blushed and looked away as Hunter hooked their arms together and dragged him towards Jack. How did they get in this ruckus?

* * *

/2 - Past Time (Two weeks earlier)\

"C'mon Jack! I didn't sign you up for nothing!" A Latino girl was dragging a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. "Stop panicking, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything!"

"You signed me up for a girl part for Pete's Sake! And I'm pretty sure that I'll have to wear a dress, so why shouldn't I be panicking?"

Jack pouted as Claire dragged him by the collar towards the school stage, hard enough to keep him from running but not enough to hurt him. Much.

Claire grumbled. "Jack, you have two people who are topping over you. You basically are a girl! Besides, it's just a small part! It's not like you're going to be in every scene with everyone watching you! And what is wrong with wearing a dress?"

Jack groaned and blushed madly. He tried squirming, but it was no use. Claire had the strength of an elephant, and Jack was like the mouse. "I am a guy with pride!"

"When I'm the queen of England and study while everybody gets to have fun. You're not going anywhere, dude."

Claire continued to effortlessly drag Jack while Jack continued to squirm and slow Claire down a bit. Unfortunately, this only stalled her for a few seconds.

"C'mon Jack! Jeese, you eat too much!"

Jack grumbled. "You should at least trust me enough to let me go."

Once they reached to the school, they immediately headed towards the school auditorium. A few people who were walking down the halls for the audition as well stared at them, making Jack feel really uncomfortable. Claire opened the metal door and entered the grand auditorium. A few people were already on stage, perhaps waiting for the auditions to start. There were tons of black leather seats in little rows. The auditorium had dim lighting, in a light blue hue. The most amazing part was the stage. It was made of polished silver stone, and it was shiny. The velvet curtains were currently closed, so the two could not see the props or the setting. It was almost like a cinema, but for acting live instead.

Claire finally released him and he tried to make a run for it. Until a blond girl with violet eyes popped up and blocked him off with a ton of scripts in her hand.

(Hathai is just some random Aphrodite/Venus kid that popped up in my brain. Hey, I need someone to lead the stage.)

"Alright everyone! Thank you for coming to the audition for 'Persephone and the Seasons' and I must warn you that not all of you will get the part, but please enjoy!"

Jack turned to Claire. "Exactly what part did you get me?"

Claire gulped. "Well, um . . . I didn't exactly pay attention to what the play was about, you see. And, uh, I kinda signed you up for Persephone. Sorry."

Jack stared wide eyed at her, with a vibe of rage coming from him. The Latino girl immediately shrink down from Jack's fury.

"You did wha?"

"Signed y-you up for Persephone?"

". . ."

"Um, Jack?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he whispered-screamed. A few people started staring at the two before returning to their own scripts.

"Calm down! Hey, there's Hathai!"

Hathai smiled sweetly at Jack and handed the two the script. Noticing his discomfort, she winked at him and gave him some comfort. "No worries, you aren't the first guy I've seen who've played a female part. Let's just say, they have talent."

"So, basically, you both will wait until your name is called and say one of your lines. It doesn't matter which, as long as you say it. Oh, and make sure you read and check a tone! It'll give you greater chances in getting the part, if you find a good tone, that is."

Hathai walked away, giving time for Jack to look at to give Claire a look of confusion.

Claire giggled and turned red, being really embarrassed. "You aren't the only one who got signed up. I couldn't resist being Demeter. I got your back, man!"

* * *

Jack was now in the dressing room with Hathai dressing him up like a Barbie doll. As if having a girl's role wasn't bad enough, he managed to get the main role without trying! Really, he tried his worst yet made it so it looked like he was doing normal acting. And Hathai caught him in action.

"Ooh, you have such a wonderful posture and features! Dressing you up is going to be easier than I thought!" Hathai squealed in delight. Jack, in the mean time, was being pinned against the wall by Claire as Hathai measured Jack.

' _Calm down Jack. Just wait 'till this is over and the twins will rescue you from your doom_ ,' Jack thought. He desperately wanted to just run away and find the two older twins. Hunter and Hayden would always make him feel better with a little hint of their next prank, no, "little treat" for those in need to be "rewarded". Whether small pranks like paint buckets or big ones like green slime that sticks everywhere, there was endless possibilities!

"Hm, what do you think Claire? Would he fit in silky white or perhaps some red velvet?"

Claire shrugged and continued tapping her knuckle in Morse code. "What makes him look more girly?"

Hathai sighed. If this was how Claire judged clothing, she could barely make a part in a minor role. And yet, she did make the play.

"Are you mad that you got Hecate?" Hathai sighed. Jack just had to bring it up again! Didn't he learn what happens when Claire gets mad? "Of course! I need a major role! I only got like, 4 lines! C'mon, let's be real here. I am no Hecate!"

"Well, at least you aren't being kidnapped."

"But you're the star of the show! You get almost all the lines!"

"Claire, Demeter literally has more lines and more spotlight then me. I'm just in a few scenes."

"I could've been Demeter and be a star!"

"You're being silly."

"And you're being mean!"

"And you two are being children. Jeese, we're like, 16 for Pete's sake! Give it a rest," Hathai cutting in, not wanting to handle the teenagers' unneeded drama. Claire pouted and tapped rapidly, possibly giving insults in Morse code. It was a habit she inherited from her father, Leo. Jack pouted as well, his sea green eyes seeming to radiate fury. _'Well, at least they're not destroying anything,'_ Hathai thought.

* * *

"H-Hades! Why, what are you doing?"

"Shush, love. This is your new home, my queen."

"Love? Queen? W-What are you talking about? Tell me this instant or my father will zap you dead, you pervert! H-Hey, wait a minute!"

"CUT!"

Hathai furiously walk forward to Jack, who was using both of his arms to prevent "Hades" from kissing him.

"Jack, c'mon! Follow the scripts, please?" Bryce flirted, shining his snow white teeth. Bryce had a silky voice, with a hint of a French accent. He had a small uppercut in a tan color, with fiery brown eyes. He's what people describe as either a "hunk" or "perv" by some people.

Jack was tempted to push him off the stage.

"No way am I gonna kiss him just for a crowd," Jack spat. Jack wasn't the only one annoyed with Bryce's flirting. Claire looked ready to uppercut the pervert like Scorpion. Hathai, although keeping a smile on her face, was tapping her fingers a bit too rapidly and violently for Jack's liking.

"Jack, Bryce is right. You have to follow the script." Bryce smiled in triumph.

But Hathai wasn't finished. "And you," she pointed at Bryce," should follow the script as well. I made is very clear that there isn't going to be any kissing on these scripts and yet you didn't listen to me. Now, that should be enough of rehearsal for today. We'll continue practicing tomorrow!"

Jack sighed. Boy, he's not gonna looking forward to after school for the next two weeks.

* * *

Hunter and Hayden were not pleased.

Hayden and Hunter were in the di Angelo's house, staying in the guest's room. They were given the next two and a half weeks off to stay with their little trickster, when they were informed by Bia that Jack was preforming in a play as a girl.

Although they didn't really know what the play was about, they did know that rehearsals were taking away their boyfriend. Jack usually spends time at school rehearsing or at Claire's house practicing with each other. The two were jealous, as their little mascot is literally with everyone but them.

It certainly does not make it better that someone kept on flirting with him nonstop, which made Hunter a bit more demanding and grumpy. "H-Hayden! I'm way too irritated right now and I don't know why!"

Hayden looked up from the book he was reading and groaned as his shirtless brother was once again all over his stomach, sprawled all over the bed and complaining. Hayden just sighed before going back to his book. "I think that you are just pissed that Jack isn't spending time with us."

"Well, why wouldn't I be!? We're gonna be here for only 2 weeks and we may not even spend a full day with him!"

"Calm down, Hunter. Let Jack have his moment to shine, okay? After the show, we'll just give him a bouquet or something. Just be patient, it's only for two weeks. Then we'll have 5 more days with him."

"2 weeks of torture for the three of us, how fun."

"Three? I miss Jack as well, but I can survive two weeks as long as he's having fun. And how exactly do you know that Jack's not having fun?"

"Because Jack has to deal with a creep flirting with him?"

"Ah, you are way too pouty brother. ~It makes you look cute like Jack!"

Hayden just wanted to take a picture of his brother's face. It was something that he'd call "memorable." Oh, and perhaps blackmail too if Hayden was that _cruel_. Okay, maybe he was that cruel.

* * *

/3 - Past Time (2 weeks ahead)\

The twins, along with the di Angelo family, were taking their seats, right in the front row.

The twins had matching black suits, looking rebellious even in a suit. Their jackets was barely hanging on, their ties were untied and hanging around their necks and their hair was beyond perfection. Somehow, they managed to work it.

(I doubt that's what the Hoods would be like, but whatever.)

Due to the di Angelo's wealth, they dressed in very classy clothing. Of course, they did stand out due to their beauty and clothes, but nonetheless, they also fitted in at the same time.

The velvet curtains opened, standing in the spotlight was Hathai. Hayden remembered her annoying sister, very narcissistic and crazy about guys. He hoped that Jack didn't find her annoying, because that seemed like a 2 week trip to hell. She held a microphone in her hand."Alright, everyone. Please silence any device and put them on vibrate and I hope you enjoy the show!"

She walked off stage and the curtain closed. The spotlights, one by one, made a click sound and the stage became very bright. Hayden and Hunter could barely see the show without being blinded. Hunter turned to see his brother's glasses reflecting light like in the anime. That just made Hayden look more like a cool genius, rather than a nerdy college student.

A soothing voice echoes from the stage and as if it was magic, everyone immediately fell silent.

"Once upon a time, a goddess named Demeter and a god named Zeus had a lovely daughter named Persephone."

The curtains opened to reveal a background of a lovely field of flowers. Two people enter the stage. The taller one was beautiful yet looked stern as well in her white robes and golden jewelry while the smaller one in a silky white dress and sandals. Up close, you could see the twinkle in her, no, _his_ beautiful sea green eyes. Jack!

The two tricksters were shocked. They didn't know what the play was about before, so they didn't know what role he had. But there was no mistaking the second-youngest di Angelo, twirling around in the silky dress. That cute smile he always makes, those pink lips and above all, those smooth and skinny legs. He was certainly fit for the role.

What was different was his hair reached down to his back. Extensions, perhaps?

"Demeter and Persephone were really close, both possessing their beauty and love for nature. However, Persephone was a beauty that caught a certain god's eye. Hades, king of the Underworld and brother of Zeus, fell in love with this beautiful maiden and planned to take poor Persephone as his queen."

Jack— ahem, Persephone hugged Demeter and made a face that could outmatch a cute kitten and a puppy combined. Nico (the adult one) seemed to have tensed up by this action, probably because he couldn't resist the puppy eyes most of his children inherited from their mother.

"I love you, mother!" he said, his voice high yet smooth. He could've easily been mistaken for a female if it was not for the lack of chest and his male features. Hayden glanced at his parents and saw that Percy was whispering something that made Nico blush. Near their forties, yet they looked no older than their late twenties. Nor did they act like normal parents, in a good way. *Hayden has a classic anime sweat drop* ' _Even so_ ,' he thought. ' _That isn't gonna get me much approval from Mr. di Angelo. I'm pretty sure he hates me. At least his mother is nice . . ._ '

Demeter nodded and replied in a deep and motherly voice," Not as much as I love you, my flower."

A few of the parents in the crowd awed. It was probably because it was either sweet, or that they wanted their kids to be all sweet like that. "I get the feeling that both Demeter and Jack hate the lovey-dovey scenes," Hunter whispered to his brother, who gestured him to be quiet and pay attention to the show.

The curtains closed and the room was once again dark as night. "Hades wanted her as his bride, so he talked to Zeus about marriage. Zeus thought that it was alright and he gave his brother his blessing. However, Zeus said that Demeter would not allow this to happen. Zeus requested a plan to some how marry Persephone without Demeter knowing.

"Since Hades is pretty antisocial from always spending time in the Underworld, his plan was to well, kidnap her. Clearly, he didn't want to waste time to woo her. Talk about a _romantic_ guy, eh?" The crowd chuckled at Hathai's amusing comment. For some reason, Hayden felt like she wasn't reading off the scripts anymore. Hunter chuckled while Hayden couldn't help but smile. He bet that Jack was probably holding back some laughter.

"Anyways, back to our story of Persephone," the curtains opened to a scene of the fields, however it was different this time. The top half of the scene was a flowery field, while the bottom looked like an ancient living room that hasn't been used in years. It had a gloomy atmosphere to it, although the Hoods thought that the barely visible smoke affect was a bit much. What was separating the two realms was the "floating floor" that was painted green like the grass. Surely enough, there was a single flower on this "floor" that was white and pretty.

Persephone stood on this "floating floor", twirling around once more. However, she stopped at the sight of the small flower. All Hunter wanted to stroke his hair, his real hair of course. Not that wig or the extensions or whatever he was wearing. "Ooh, what a pretty flower!"

"As you can see, Persephone apparently doesn't noticed that there is just a random flower in the middle of a field of grass. This is the old days, people, where safety is always the last thing on you mind." More chuckling from the audience; Hathai's intentions are certainly working.

Hunter smiled, he could almost hear the

"Brother is a girl?" Dora asked, kicking her feet up and down while staring at the stage in awe. Donny and Bianca must've overheard, because they chuckled before whispering back and forth to each other.

Persephone— oh screw it, Jack bent over to pick up the flower, when a trap door seemed to open and he fell onto a couch. ' _Phew_ ,' Hayden thought. ' _At least he's safe, although I don't think he will be in just a few seconds. I kinda wished that his skirt was more flowy though . . . Oh god, I'm thinking like Hunter now!_ '

"Oh dear maiden, you shall be my bride," a deep voice echoed the room. A man entered the room; perhaps this is the "Bryce" Bianca informed them about.

"H-Hades! Why, what are you doing?" Bryce stood mighty like a lion, which was a bit flashy in the twins and di Angelos' opinion.

"Shush, love. This is your new home, my queen." Both Hunter, Hayden _and_ Nico wanted to slice this guy into pieces.

"Love? Queen? What are you talking about? Tell me this instant or my father will zap you dead, you pervert!" Hayden could tell that it was Nico that was gonna zap him dead.

"Hades was _quite_ the _charm_ , that's sarcasm by the way people. As you can tell, she fell for a little trick Hades just so happened to pull. Creepy, ain't it?

"Ahem, back to our story," the crowd quietly groaned. "Persephone was captured by Hades, which certainly made this situation awkward people. Some advice: don't do this if you don't want to die alone. Anyways, Demeter certainly did not take this lightly."

The curtains once again closed, but open quicker than before. The set was now gloomy, the white clouds were gray and the fields were a disgusting shade of green. Demeter— or at least a gloomier version— was slowly walking down to the other end of the stage. "Demeter became depressed over the loss of her daughter, and searched far and wide for her. Being the goddess of articuture— goddess of plants for those who don't know what agriculture means— the world reflected her mood. She couldn't bare losing her daughter, so she kept on searching and becoming more depressed.

"Her daughter didn't have any luck either. She soon became Hades's bride by force, and stayed in the Underworld. Both Demeter and Persephone grew gloomy to the point where Zeus interfered. He talked to Demeter and begged her to restore the plants to full health, but she refused to until she finds her daughter."

The crowd developed a sad and gloomy atmosphere after those words, just like the stage. Demeter suddenly collapsed on her knees and cupped her face with her hands, making sobbing noises that could out-match a famous actor.

That's when a latino-looking girl entered the stage, with a silly smile on her face. She suddenly snapped and quickly changed her face to a unconvincing sympathetic look, which made Percy smile and think of Leo; his best friend that helped him in desperate situations. Heck, if Leo didn't give him a pep talk, he wouldn't have been married much less have kids.

Hecate kneeled down to Demeter's height and patted her golden hair. "Demeter, cheer up. I'll help you search for Persephone, I know who might've saw her."

Demeter, still fake crying, stood up and followed Claire— The Hoods finally realized that Claire was Hecate— where they exited the stage. "Hecate felt sympathy for Demeter and decides to help her in her search for Persephone. Demeter follows her to one of the only places that are still healthy."

As if it was magic, the staged lit up and changed to a different atmosphere. The grass was now a celery green, while the gloomy sky shown bright like a baby blue. A tall person walked in, dressed in very flashy clothing. The crowd has never seen a brighter white, except for the sun perhaps but that doesn't count.

"Helios, I need to ask you something very important!" Claire shouted, entering the stage in a military walk. The crowd laughed at her behavior, even taking flashless photos. Demeter slowly walks behind her shyly, although her fidgetting showed that she was either annoyed or trying not to laugh. "Demeter is obviously upset about her daughter, so I ask you right now," she said boldly before speaking in a calmer and more questioning voice," Have you seen Persephone by any chance?"

The crowd laughed as Claire smiled. Even Helios himself smiled and cleared his throat. "I just so happen to have saw her not too long ago. She was pulled to the ground by Hades, I believe."

Demeter's face turned red in anger and hissed,"Brother will pay for this!" before storming off, leaving Hecate and Helios staring at her. Hunter remembered this part oh so clearly; Hermes (his favorite god of all time) managed to cleverly make a deal with Hades to create "equality" for both Demeter and Hades.

Once again (They should've expected it), the red curtains closed once more. "Demeter and Zeus had a talk, so to say. Demeter was obviously angry at him for not telling her anything and demands to have Persephone back or Demeter will let the world rot. Now, mortals were considered important because they worshiped the gods and stuff, so who do you think was gonna worship the gods if mortals died? These gods were kinda air-headed, as you can tell.

"Anyways, Demeter managed to scare her brother into ordering Hermes to retrieve Persephone. Hermes did that so, but when he arrived, he saw that Persephone was nomming on a pomegranate. Hermes managed to stop her from eating more than she already has, but it was too late. She has already eaten most of the seeds in the pomegranate. He confronted Hades, but Hades just said that she will remain in the Underworld. Now, for those who don't know, if you eat anything in the Underworld, you are stuck there for eternity.

"Hermes made a compromise with Hades. Hermes asked how many seeds did she eat, and Persephone said six. Hermes said that she will remain in the Underworld for six months, and return to her mother for another six months. Hades agreed to this compromise, probably because Hermes will continue to bug him if he said no. So whenever Persephone stays with her mother, it's summer and spring. When Persephone returns to the Underworld, Demeter becomes sad and it turns to fall and winter. The end!"

A small sound of a book being slammed closed and footsteps walking away echoed the halls.

"What do you think is her problem?"

"Whoever did that must be impatient."

"Why do you think she did that?"

"Weirdo."

Looks of confusion was exchanged before awkward clapping turned to an applaud. The curtains opened to introduce the cast, who bowed twice before walking off. Hunter just so happened to overhear a "Why the hell were you poking me!?" from Hathai and a "Because it's fun!" from Claire.

(You have no idea how long it took to write this, about a week or two is just unbelievable. That's how lazy I am, people. It wasn't even a good play. T_T)

* * *

/4 - Present Time (About eleven minutes after the play)\

"You should at least appreciate my talent," Jack grunted, sitting on the two boys' laps. "I should at least get a congratulations kiss or something."

Hunter chuckled. "A bit spoiled, aren't we? This is our gift, so don't be so pouty, even though you still look adorable no matter what. And while you're at it, could you please use your puppy eyes at Hayden?"

Hayden jolted in shock when Jack leaned closer and shined those adorable eyes. ' _N-Not gonna fall_ ,' he though. ' _M-Must resist!_ '

"I am not gonna fall for those eyes."

"C'mon Hayden! It'll be safe!" Jack pleaded, but Hayden refused to submit. However, he was shaking a bit. That's when a light bulb lit in Jack's head and he purred. He leaned closer until their noses were touching and immediately kissed him. Hunter picked up what Jack was doing and hugged Hayden from behind. "Brother," he whispered seductively into Hayden's ear, making his twin shudder," if you ever wanna get laid, now is the time. Especially if he's in a dress, which makes him look like a bride, don't you think?"

Jack released the kiss to let Hayden speak.

"E-Eh, well . . ."

"You are such a wuss. Now just relax and we'll take over. Jeese, I though he would be easy. You know, maybe you should-" Jack cleared his throat, interrupting Hunter. Hunter rubbed the back of his head and muttered an apology.

"You three are lucky we caught you and not Papa, he'd rip you two to pieces." The three turned to see Donny and Bia at the doorway. Bia was holding a bouquet of lillies, roses and other pretty flowers. Donny had a small basket full of what looked like cookies. Jack blushed madly, clearly embarrassed that he was caught by his own siblings. The older brother had a smirk splattered on his face, while the sister had something glinting in those dark eyes of hers. Perhaps amusement or evilness.

"It would be better if you did a thing called 'close the door and lock it' whenever you need privacy. Sander always remind me, even when I already did it," Donny advised, snickering as Bianca started humming a familiar tune.

"~Mawaru mawaru te o totte, mawaru chikyuu rondo! Ashi o fuminarashite carolare, tomato ga toreta zo! Wain de kanpai! Mawaru mawaru chikyuu de! Buono! Hetalia~," Bia started to sing, while Jack hid in the chests of his lovers. "~Nyaa, why can't I just be with my lovers _alone_!?"

* * *

 **This is the longest I've ever written so far. Well Phoe, that should be a lot better, no?**

 **BTW, the song Bia was singing is Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (South Italy/Romano Version!). ~Yea, Hetalia is such a good anime! (I don't know why I made her sing that song, but it's there for good now.)**

— **Sherri3555**


End file.
